piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
2008 Nightdona 500
The 2008 Nightdona 500 is best known for Lightning McQueen proposing to Sally on live TV. They married a month later in Radiator Springs. Lightning also makes friends with Bobby Swift here. Brick Yardley won with McQueen second and Cal Weathers in third. Bobby Swift FOURTH! Dud Throttleman and Sage VanDerSpin (making his last Nightdona 500) crash on lap 16 taking out Eugene Carbureski, Phil Tankson, Dirkson D'Agostino, Floyd Mulvihill and Ryan Shields (also makes last Nightdona 500 like Sage BTW). They were not around for the proposal sadly. Ralph Carlow (who became a Magnet Face starting in 2008) DNF after puncturing a tire on lap 179 while Chip Gearings DNF as he spun on turn 2 on lap 64. Transcript Lightning's Proposal Lightning: I have a very special announcement to make! I know I haven't won and all, But I really want to do this and I'm going to do it right here at Nightdona International Speedway. Sally Carrera. Would you marry me? Sally: Yes Stickers! I wanted to marry you for so long! Cal: OH CONGRATULATIONS LIGHTNING!!!!! Brick: YEAH MAN! YOU PROPOSED AT NIGHTDONA!!!!! Ponchy: NICE ONE LIGHTNING!!!!! The King: Congraulations. That is very nice. I proposed to Lynda at the 1960 Calladega 500. Lynda: Thats right. Cal: I did not know that uncle. The King: Because it was 20+ years before you were born. You were born in 1983 so it's a long time before that. Lightning: I'm gonna marry in Radiator Springs though. Bobby: Hey Lightning. I know it's probably gonna be weird you know since im a rookie but can I attend your wedding? Lightning: Of course Bobby! We can be friends! Bobby: Really? Cal: Of course! Ponchy and Brick are fine with it too! Always awesome to have more friends in our group! Bobby: YEAH!!!!! Brick: So Bobby! Welcome to the group! Bob: SO DID YOU HEAR THAT! LIGHTNING MCQUEEN HAS FINALLY PROPOSED TO SALLY RIGHT HERE AT NIGHTDONA! Darrell: WHAT AN INCREDIBLE MOMENT! Bob: YEAH! We see proposals and weddings just about every Nightdona 500, BUT NOT ONE THIS FAMOUS!!!!! Darrell: CONGRATS TO LIGHTNING MCQUEEN AND RADIATOR SPRINGS!!!!!!! Mater: WEE HEE!!! Doc: Good one Lightning! Flo: So good looking! I married Ramone at Radiator Springs and kissed him in the lips, it's now with McQueen and Sally! Ramone: Yeah baby! (Luigi and Guido faint) Sarge: Congratulations soldier. Filmore: Good one dude! (soon all the racers arrive except the ones who crashed and retired in the race) Darren: Oh hey! Congratulations man! Murray: I can't believe it! The hotshot rookie I knew in 2005 is now getting married! Ruby: NICE! Parker: AWESOME! Dale Jr: YEAH!!! LIGHTNING!!!! Kori: I am speechless! So speechless! (faints) Bob: She was going to say "back to you Bob" I believe. Anyway so we saw Lightning McQueen has proposed to Sally Carrera at last. They said they would marry some time in Radiator Springs. Darrell: I HOPE I CAN ATTEND! Bob: Yes he probably plans on inviting us and Kori. That's it for Racing Sports Network. Great win for Brick Yardley and a great proposal by Lightning McQueen. See you in Vegas. (End of Transcript)